The present invention relates to an improved car floor tray of the type which is used under the feet of vehicle occupants.
By way of background, the melting of snow from the footwear of a vehicle occupant onto the floor of a car has produced problems in the past. In this respect, the snow would melt into puddles into which the occupant's pant cuffs would dip and therefore become soiled. In addition, the water could refreeze to produce a slippery surface which could result in injury to the vehicle occupant. Furthermore, the melted water, which usually contains salt, could pass through the carpeting and corrode the metal floor of the vehicle. It is with the overcoming of the foregoing problem in a highly efficient and practical manner that the present invention is concerned.